


Впусти меня

by tavvitar



Series: Цикл «Красавица и Чудовище» [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fairy Tale Curses, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Мне холодно», — сказала тварь и протянула к нему руки с длинными когтями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Впусти меня

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mishmedunitsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/gifts).



Теплой и чистой была ночь, когда Кили принял золотой венец короля Эребора. Полная луна тихо сияла над расцветающим весенним миром, лила ровный свет на широкую каменную галерею, где стояли Кили и Даин. Старший среди правителей гномьих королевств, Даин неловко сжимал в железных пальцах воина древнюю корону, и когда поднял ее над головой Кили, из-под рыжих кустистых бровей блеснул испытующий взгляд. Будто ковш с раскаленным железом передавал подмастерью и прикидывал — удержит ли, не опрокинет ли, погубив и себя, и добро? Кили не отвел глаз. Несколько мгновений стояли они так друг напротив друга, а потом Даин шагнул вперед, а Кили склонил голову и ощутил, как скользнул по волосам и сдавил виски драгоценный венец.  
  
— Благослови Махал короля Эребора! — утробно рявкнул Даин, и в ответ грохнуло, будто горный обвал:  
  
— Благослови Махал короля Кили!  
  
Кили даже показалось, что пол галереи качнулся под ним. Он поднял голову и увидел перед собою колышущееся море голов, бород и рук с воздетым к сводам оружием. Гномы Эребора, те, что долгие годы скитались по миру, те, что служили чужим владыкам и грезили по ночам никогда не виденным, только в стариковских рассказах оставшимся домом — приветствовали своего короля.   
  
— Ступай, — шепнул Даин.  
  
Кили шагнул назад, уверенно и твердо, уперся сапогом в выступ. Так же уверенно ступил на широкую ступень и снова шагнул назад. Девять ступеней дороги к трону, во время которой нельзя было ни повернуться к подданным спиной, ни, сохрани Махал, споткнуться. Прежний ритуал, миновавший Траина и Торина, обошедший Фили, совершался сейчас в новом зале, расположенном наполовину снаружи, наполовину внутри Эребора и почти у самой земли, что означало изгнание и возвращение, бесприютность и дом, и начало новой жизни... Железо било о железо, сверкали грани чеканки на обитых сталью и серебром стенах, многоголосый рев дробился и множился, а Кили считал.   
  
Семь.   
  
Прямой взгляд выхватил из толпы белоснежную бороду Балина, огромное пузо Бомбура, счастливую улыбку Бофура.   
  
Восемь.   
  
Двалин на голову возвышался над толпой, и лицо его было суровым и торжественным.

  
Девять.   
  
Кили опустился на трон. Шум смолк — мгновенно, разом. Он видел конец тронного зала, видел, как у самого входа плотнеет и топчется толпа, видел, как встречаются белый свет луны с сиянием факелов и свечей и бьются невесомыми мечами тени... Только бы не дрогнул голос.  
  
— Братья мои.  
  
Звук покатился из горла ровной рокочущей волной. Кили медленно выдохнул.   
  
— Сестры мои.   
  
Слова прошли через зал, истаяли, и Кили окатил ледяной ужас — он понял, что больше у него ничего не осталось. Будто не повторял про себя днем и ночью, будто не слышал рассказов Торина, будто и говорить никогда не умел — все, совершенно все, не только формулы священной клятвы, исчезло из его головы. Зал едва дышал в ожидании. Кили молчал, пытаясь успокоиться и вспомнить, но ничего не вышло. Он пытался поймать взгляд Балина, какую-то подсказку в нем — но на лице старого учителя была лишь печать величия момента, и больше ничего. Тишина натягивалась, напрягалась, готовясь порваться в клочья — и в этой тишине раздалось далекое:  
  
— Впусти меня, брат.  
  
Единый вздох прокатился по залу — будто разом взлетели в небо сотни птиц. Кили моргнул. Хотелось тряхнуть головой, дернуть себя за бороду и рассеять наваждение — но он сидел неподвижно, как подобало.  
  
— Кили, впусти меня.  
  
Знакомый голос был слабым и усталым. Будто умирающий говорил — или раненый, как семь лет назад, в торговом караване из Рохана. На них напали разбойники, и у одного был этот проклятый зазубренный нож... Пальцы сжали каменные подлокотники, в голове вспыхивало и гасло очажное пламя.  
  
— Кили. Брат. Впусти меня, прошу. Мне холодно.   
  
Последнее, что Кили успел увидеть, было побелевшее лицо Даина. Кили вскочил на подлокотник, изогнулся, как кошка, прыгнул на спинку трона и оттуда, сразу — на парапет галереи. Стукнула в голову безумная мысль о том, как смеялась бы Тауриэль, увидев это. Сапог скользнул по камню; Кили извернулся, соскользнул на пол и тут же перегнулся через резные перила, вглядываясь вниз. Ночное облако набежало на яркий диск луны. Что-то темное топталось там, у огромных ворот. Раздался резкий скрежет — будто железными ножами по камню. Кили затрясло.  
  
— Прошу тебя, брат...  
  
Ледяной ветерок ударил в щеку — быстро и внезапно, как атакующая змея, стряхнул морок с луны, обжег висок там, где касалась кожи золотая корона. Сгусток тьмы отступил от ворот и поднял голову.  
  
— Где же ты, Кили...  
  
Он вскрикнул и отшатнулся, и в то же мгновение рядом взревел Даин:  
  
— Убирайся отсюда, тварь! Иди туда, откуда пришла, именем Махала!  
  
— Брат... — прошелестело от ворот.   
  
Кили всхлипнул — постыдно, по-детски. Хотелось бежать прочь, но он не мог и все смотрел вниз, туда, где стоял кто-то с лицом Фили. Кожа его была пористой и зеленоватой, будто раздувшейся изнутри. Длинные патлы свалявшихся волос висели почти до земли, а широкие плечи были изогнуты, как если бы в спину что-то ударило сзади, да тело так и застыло. Тварь снова шагнула назад —  _«Как я только что, к трону»_ , подумал Кили, судорожно хватая ртом воздух — завращала головой. Свет луны отражался в широких бельмах — и когда они остановились на нем, Кили почувствовал, что вот-вот завоет, как безумный пес на пепелище.  
  
— Мне холодно, — сказала тварь и протянула к нему руки с длинными когтями.   
  
Стрела резко свистнула рядом, потом еще одна — и через несколько секунд воздух гудел от проклятий и воя летящих вниз топоров и ножей. Кто-то кричал, что надо идти к воротам, кто-то швырнул вниз факел — и почти сразу ночь расцвела доброй полусотней огненных вспышек. Позади слышался детский плач. Кили, вцепившись в перила, смотрел на поднятое к нему лицо — отвратительное, страшное и родное. Стрелы облетали ночную тварь, и железо так и не коснулось ее, и она все стояла и глядела на Кили снизу, шевеля беззвучно губами, умоляюще воздев когтистые вздувшиеся руки. И лишь когда загрохотал засов у ворот — тварь повернулась и поковыляла прочь.   
  
Кили смотрел, как она скрылась из виду, будто слившись с тенями и лунными светом. Смотрел, как бегут из Эребора воины во главе с бешено ревущим во всю глотку Даином. Смотрел, как они рассыпаются по пустоши, перекрикиваясь и громыхая оружием. Рукам было больно, глаза слезились так, что текло по щекам — но он не мог перестать смотреть и не мог разжать вцепившиеся в камень пальцы.   
  
— Кили.  
  
Здоровая татуированная лапа легла ему на запястье и отцепила от перил. Кили выдохнул; звук вышел, как из дырявого меха. Двалин взял его за вторую руку, аккуратно развернул к себе — и Кили увидел, что на галерее никого нет. Они были одни — он, новый король Эребора, и Двалин, который когда-то учил их с Фили метать ножи. Кили ткнулся Двалину в грудь, и тот обхватил его неуклюже и крепко.  
  
— Плачь, — прохрипел Двалин. — Можно. Никто не увидит.  
  
От Двалина пахло табаком и кожей, и овечьей шерстью. Пахло дозволенной беспомощностью детства. Перед глазами Кили встал день, когда Торин первый раз взял его с собой в переход из Синих Гор до Бри: лил дождь, взрослые вели под уздцы лошадей, а он думал, что зря напросился в такую-то холодину — и потом его накрыло чем-то теплым с головой. Он задергался, замотал головой, как щенок, и услышал голос Фили: «Тихо, братишка, я поправлю» — и потом капюшон непромокаемого плаща занял свое место на макушке, руки утонули в теплых карманах, а Фили еще раз поправил на нем пояс и подмигнул — и Кили заулыбался до ушей, как будто вокруг стоял самый солнечный день...  
  
— Что это такое, Двалин? — спросил Кили глухо.  
  
Тот буркнул что-то неразборчиво. Кили поднял голову и хотел было переспросить, но тут раздался голос Даина:  
  
— Не поймали! Но ничего — я велел зажечь костры вокруг всей Горы. Когда эта мерзость сунется сюда еще раз, заполыхает, как факел, а потом ее порубят на кусочки!  
  
— Когда? — переспросил Кили.  
  
Даин рыкнул, будто взбешенный кабан. Руки его сжались в кулаки.  
  
— Тебе никогда не рассказывали о Испытании Махала?   
  
— Нет...  
  
— Это зря. Был бы готов по крайней мере — хотя нынче такие вещи случаются редко. Я и то вижу всего второй раз. — Даина передернуло. — Короче говоря, это не твой брат. Это морок, сотворенный из него Махалом. Убить его легко, и страшного в нем не больше, чем в дурном сне — если, конечно, близко не подойти.   
  
— А если подойти? — спросил Кили онемевшими губами.  
  
— Ты когти его видел? Вот зубищи у этой твари наверняка ровно такие же. Перегрызет тебе глотку, крови напьется и сгинет.   
  
— И это придумал Махал?!  
  
— А кто же еще. Больше ни у кого такой власти нет. Никакой некромант не может поднять одного из казад — души наши для них тяжеловаты. Как валуны. — Даин хохотнул. — А зачем оно Махалу — это никто тебе не скажет. Только такая вот пакость является ко всем потомкам Дурина.   
  
Кили потряс головой; там словно рой пчел гудел.  
  
— Торин… к нему тоже кто-то приходил?  
  
— Угу, — буркнул Даин мрачно. — Фрерин. Несколько дней спустя после того, как его в куски порубили орки у Азанулбизара. Говорю же — вижу второй раз в жизни. Я тогда с ним был, с дядей твоим. Лучше бы я пьяный где валялся. Погребальные костры до небес горят, дышать нечем и все время, понимаешь, мясом пахнет… я потом мясо-то сырым долго жрал, на жаркое смотреть не мог, прямо как эльф какой. В общем, стоим мы с Торином у того места, где тело Трора сожгли, молчим оба, потому что о чем тут говорить-то… и тут он выходит, Фрерин. Из этого дыма. Руки тянет, один глаз выбит, второй синевой светится и слеза из него течет. Я почему-то это больше всего запомнил — как у него из глаза слезы текли и в рубцах застревали… и шепелявит разбитым ртом: «Не бросай меня, брат»…  
  
Даина передернуло, и он умолк. Кили хотелось броситься на него и зарычать, потребовать закончить рассказ — но конец этого рассказа был и без того ясен. Кили представил, как Торин поднимает меч и сносит голову уродливой твари, созданной Махалом из его брата — и его вдруг затошнило. Махал… как мог Махал так уродовать и мучить своих детей?! Зачем?! Испытать потомков Дурина? Так разве мало других способов на свете — горный обвал, война, изгнание…   
  
— Не только Дурина, — уронил Двалин.  
  
— Что?.. — Кили повернулся к нему. И почти испугался того, что увидел: лицо его наставника, который был не чувствительнее чугунной сковороды, исказилось от тяжелой, застарелой печали. Сейчас Двалин выглядел намного моложе своих лет: лунный свет будто стирал глубокие морщины, и глаза горели глубоким горем — таким, какое мужчина может невозбранно позволить себе только в юности.  
  
— Не только потомки Дурина, — повторил Двалин глухо. — К Балину приходил его сын. Я был с ним тогда и помог ему. С тех пор Балин сед, и у него нет детей.   
  
Кили ужаснулся — тому, что узнал, и тому, что узнал это только сейчас. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что мудрый насмешливый старик Балин мог иметь сына… и потерять его.   
  
— Я не знал, — пробормотал он. — Я… хорошо, что ты сказал. Я ведь собирался идти к нему утром за советом  
  
Даин раздраженно хрюкнул. И глянул на Двалина – то ли предостерегающе, то ли зло. Не говоря больше ни слова, Двалин повернулся и, тяжело ступая, скрылся в темноте. Только теперь, слушая гулкое эхо шагов, Кили сообразил, что только они трое стояли в тронном зале.   
  
— А где все? — спросил он Даина.  
  
— Я же сказал, что расставил стражу вокруг Горы, — буркнул тот. — А остальных разогнал по домам. Нечего тут… сказал, что твой приказ, не беспокойся — в твоем доме я не хозяин.  
  
Кили слабо фыркнул:  
  
— Махал с тобой, Даин. Может, ты и вел себя не как гость — но только потому, что я не нашел в себе сил вести себя как подобает королю. Меня не готовили к этому, знаешь ли.   
  
— Не говори ерунды, парень. К такому никто не бывает готов. — Даин похлопал его по плечу. — Пойдем. Нечего тут торчать. У тебя теперь много дел, Кили, сын Горма, внук Траина, Король под горой. И тебе часто придется держать лицо, так что мой тебе совет: высыпайся, когда можешь это сделать. Да поскорее женись, чтоб не трястись, что род оборвется по твоей вине, если на твою голову свалится камень или пробьет грудь шальная стрела. Вот за это Махал тебя точно не похвалит. Думаю, он и Торина хорошо взгрел за это дело при встрече. Виданое дело — ни единого сына! Даже дочерей нет, все надежды на племянников, которых с собой же и потащил!  
  
— У Траина было трое детей, но это не помогло ему сохранить королевство, — резко сказал Кили.   
  
Даин умолк, смерил его взглядом и задумчиво хмыкнул.  
  
— И то правда… не злись, я в конце концов тоже твой дядя и буду постарше и поопытнее тебя. Ступай спать, Кили. Поверь мне — хороший правитель начинается с твердой руки и хорошего сна. Проспавшись, ясно понимаешь, в какой момент этой рукой надо дать в лоб, а когда почесать за ухом.   
  
Заснуть Кили не смог. Стоило ему закрыть глаза, как перед ним начинали мелькать лица: Больг, щерящийся в усмешке, и Торин, спокойный и строгий, каким был, когда его тело опустили в гробницу королей Эребора, и Тауриэль в тот последний день вместе — прекрасная, с бесконечно старыми глазами, каких не бывает у бессмертных. Такие глаза бывают у вдов, такие глаза были у матери Кили; он не мог смотреть в них, вскидывался, садился на постели, и воспоминания шуршали из всех углов: «Пусти меня, брат…» В конце концов сон укрыл его рваным одеялом, не способным ни согреть, ни сохранить тепло; Кили дрожал и вскрикивал, выныривая временами к самой поверхности яви, и когда солнце взошло над Эребором, он очнулся разбитым и вымотанным.  
  
Надевая на голову тяжелый венец и выходя из своих покоев, Кили думал, что не сможет отрешиться от дурных мыслей. Но утро еще не закончилось, когда все безумие прошлой ночи повымелось из его головы. Даин говорил правду: у короля Эребора было слишком много дел. За два года, прошедшие с того дня, как они вернули себе дом, было сделано много — но еще больше предстояло сделать. Вековое владычество дракона не прошло даром для Горы, а их было все еще слишком мало для того, чтобы восстановить обрушенные переходы, развалившиеся печи, залитые водой штольни. Только на то, чтобы вывезти весь драконий навоз, гномам Эребора понадобилось несколько месяцев. А еще надо было расчищать торговые пути, обеспечивать прибывающих понемногу сородичей едой и жильем, разбирать завалы и хоронить останки тех, кого они находили в этих завалах... даже два года спустя они все еще находили кости и ссохшиеся тела тех, кто не успел сбежать под солнце, не смог укрыться от пламени и когтей Смауга.   
  
Кили, который долгое время был практически мертв и потому не участвовал в общей работе, иногда чувствовал тяжелый ужас, осознавая, сколько лет пройдет прежде, чем Эребор обретет былую красоту. Иногда ему казалось, что своды Горы давят ему на плечи и погребают под собой. Здесь было слишком темно для него, гнома, привыкшего к скитаниям по верхнему миру. Если бы он мог выбирать, то остался бы просто солдатом, сопровождающим торговые караваны, тем, кто может смотреть по ночам на плывущую в небе луну и ловить солнечные искры в ветвях утреннего леса. Но Кили-лучника больше не было. А Кили, королю Эребора, надо было смириться с тем, что солнечный свет утрачен для него. Вместе с правом выбора.  
  
В тот день прибыл обоз с рыбой, зеленью и зерном из Эсгарота. По договору, который Даин на правах временного наместника заключил с Бардом в прошлом году, гномы помогли отстроить сгоревшие доки. Взамен люди продавали им провизию за две трети обычной цены — которая в краю, давно отрезанном от общей торговли Средиземья, была чудовищно высока. С эльфами же Даин отказался договариваться наотрез. Передавая старшему в обозе тугие мешочки с золотом, Кили мысленно благословлял Барда за то, что тот не был ни упрям, ни горд, зато был разумно расчетлив. Иначе бы все они здесь в первый же год перемерли от цинги без зелени, которую Бард покупал у эльфов и перепродавал в Эребор, не желавший иметь дела с Лихим Лесом напрямую.  
  
— На следующую луну я поеду к Трандуилу, — сказал он Даину за обедом, который был на редкость скуден, но одинаков для всех взрослых в Эреборе. Только детям перепадало чуть больше, потому что трудились они так же, как взрослые.   
  
— Что, соскучился по своей рыжей, а? — осклабился Даин и сплюнул на пол.  
  
Кили выпрямился.  
  
— Тауриэль дважды спасла мне жизнь, — ровным тоном сказал он, глядя Даину в глаза. — Я был бы не живее колоды, если бы она не осталась здесь, несмотря на весь твой гнев, и не выходила меня, вернув способность говорить и двигаться. Я не прошу тебя об уважении к эльфам. Но ты должен уважать меня в моем доме, Даин Железностоп.  
  
— Да неужто! Ах ты...  
  
— На вас смотрят, — прервал их Балин, сидевший по правую руку от Кили.  
  
Еще несколько мгновений Кили и Даин сверлили друг друга взглядами. Потом Даин отшвырнул ложку и ушел, свирепо бухая сапогами. Кили снова принялся за еду.   
  
— Ты прав, Кили, — вздохнул Балин. — Договор с эльфами необходим. Лихолесье свободно торгует с Роханом, к ним ведут все дороги, пока основной тракт разрушен. А кроме того, семена эльфов всходят даже на камнях. Дейл лежит в руинах, дороги небезопасны, так что придется что-то вырастить самим, а что-то купить у эльфов, поступившись гордостью.  
  
Кили покачал головой.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что это вопрос не гордости, а здравого смысла. Но Даин прав. Я действительно скучаю по ней, Балин.  
  
— Это неудивительно. Но ведь ты сам выбрал.  
  
—У меня не было никакого выбора. Может, Даин и был бы лучшим правителем, чем я, но тогда Торин каждую ночь являлся бы мне во сне.  
  
— Торин был великим королем, — сказал Балин осторожно.   
  
— Да. Он совершил невероятное и вернул трон потомкам Дурина. Кем бы я был, если бы бросил то, что стоило жизни ему и Фили?  
  
Балин промолчал. Кили снова принялся за еду. Упоминание о Фили разбередило ужас вчерашней ночи; украдкой он глянул на Балина, пытаясь определить, можно ли заговорить с ним об испытании Махала или чем там был этот кошмар. Балин выглядел совершенно таким же, как обычно — но Кили все же решил, что стоит отложить разговор на потом.  
  
— Фили вернется, — сказал Балин. Рука Кили дрогнула и он расплескал горячий травяной чай себе на колени. — Вернее, то, что было твоим братом. Оно вернется. Даже если вчера кто-то отсек ему голову — оно придет, волоча ее за собой. Только ты можешь это прекратить.  
  
— Ты уве...  
  
Кили осекся, вспомнив, что стояло за ответом на его вопрос. Балин кивнул. В глазах его была жалость. 

— Двалин не сказал тебе, что я не мог пошевелиться. И только когда я сам нанес удар, то, что осталось от моего сына, упало на землю. Точно так же Даин не мог справиться с Фрерином — но одного удара ножа Торина хватило. Торин лишь раз говорил об этом со мной.  
  
— И что он сказал?  
  
— Что лезвие лишь скользнуло по шее. Как будто Фрерин… как будто это умерло от того, что именно Торин поднял на него руку.   
  
Кили застыл, пытаясь осознать то, что сказал ему Балин. Гул большого обеденного зала вдруг расслоился и отдалился, оставив его в абсолютной звенящей тишине, и он снова увидел зеленоватое вздувшееся лицо, длинные свалявшиеся пряди рыжих волос и почти сразу — Фили, сидящего на берегу горного озера: блаженная улыбка, горячий свет солнца скользит по волосам, впервые заплетенным у висков, пальцы теребят зажим в виде перекрещенных топоров, подарок Торина.  
  
_«Эх, а мне еще долго ждать!»_  
  
Плеск потревоженной камнем воды, круги расходятся, тихо наползают на берег.  
  
_«Не так уж и много. Обещаю, братишка — у тебя будут такие зажимы из черненой стали, что глаз не оторвать. И вообще…»_  
  
_«Чего?»_  
  
_«Послезавтра мы с дядей едем в Бри»_  
  
_«Угу. Тоже мне, новость»._  
  
_«Ты не понял же, Кили! Мы с тобой и дядей едем в Бри!»._  
  
Тишина, и плеск воды, и шум крыльев птиц, вспугнутых счастливым визгом и довольным смехом…  
  
— Кили. Кили!  
  
Он моргнул. Встревоженное лицо Балина соткалось перед ним, мерный шум сотни голосов окутал и сдавил виски. Кили поднял руки у голове. Пальцы ткнулись в холодный обод короны.   
  
— Я должен его найти, — осипшим голосом сказал Кили.   
  
— В этом нет нужды, — ответил Балин, пряча глаза. — Его приведут к тебе, если поймают.   
  
— Нет. Я должен найти его.  
  
— Кили, ты не можешь. Ты король Эребора. Ты не можешь так рисковать. Что станет с Горой, если эта тварь убьет тебя?  
  
— Тогда Даин Железностоп по праву займет трон.  
  
Балин покачал головой.  
  
— Ты только что говорил о том, что нельзя ради сиюминутной прихоти предать то, за что умерли твой дядя и твой брат.   
  
Кили усмехнулся мрачно.  
  
— Тауриэль не была прихотью. И все же я оставил её — ради родной крови, полившей эти камни. Сейчас…  
  
— Сейчас ты не можешь бросить свой народ. У тебя есть долг!  
  
— Ты помнишь Эсгарот, Балин? Я вот почти не помню — уж очень мне тогда было плохо. Все, что осталось со мной от того дня, когда я свалился на доски причала — это лицо Тауриэль и руки моего брата.   
  
— Твой брат мертв.  
  
— Я знаю. Я видел, как он умер. Но мы не нашли его после битвы. Я не похоронил Фили, Балин, и я не могу позволить, чтобы теперь его тело было осквернено чужой гнусной волей — и мне плевать, что это воля Махала! Я найду Фили и дам ему покой. И похороню, как положено. Это — мой долг, и если я не исполню его, то какой из меня к хренам собачьим государь?!  
  
Балин молчал. Кили встал, оттолкнувшись от стола, залпом допил горький остывший отвар из кружки.  
  
— Я пойду с тобой, — услышал он за спиной.   
  
Кили повернулся и, помолчав, сказал:   
  
— Сегодня, как только сядет солнце.   
  
Они вышли еще до заката. Дотлевающее небо затягивало тучами. Было безветренно и тихо, и только слабый гул ожившей Горы дрожал в воздухе: далекий перестук молотов, скрип закрывающихся ворот, лязг доспехов. Кили поднял голову. На галерее тронного зала стоял Даин и смотрел им вслед.  
  
— Ты говорил с ним? — спросил Балин.  
  
— Да. Сказал, что иду искать и хоронить Фили.   
  
— Даину это наверняка не понравилось.  
  
Кили пожал плечами.  
  
— Может быть. Он глянул на меня, как на ряженого орка, и сказал, что сдается ему, будто я Фили не хоронить собрался, а спасать. Интересно, я до такой степени выгляжу мальчишкой в его глазах?  
  
— Даже если так — разве это так уж дурно? Даин приписал тебе добрые намерения.  
  
— Он приписал мне намерения идиота, — резко ответил Кили. — Я не ребенок, Балин. Мертвые мертвы, и ничто не вернет их назад.  
  
Балин тяжело вздохнул и поправил ремень заплечного мешка.   
  
Дальше они шли в молчании. Кили несколько раз останавливался в нерешительности, прикидывая, куда дальше, пытаясь сообразить, где могла скрываться странная тварь с лицом Фили. Только теперь он понял, что вышел из Эребора без четкого плана, надеясь на свое чутьё, и подумал, что Даин был хоть немного, да прав. «Сердце подскажет»! Мысль, достойная ребенка. Развалины Дейла замаячили впереди, тянуло дымом и жареной рыбой: поселенцы из Эсгарота, пришедшие этой весной в мертвый город, готовили ужин. Кили огляделся. Справа раскинулась пустошь — поле страшной битвы пяти армий. По левую сторону вдали высились стволы поломанных и обгоревших дубов — остатки рощи, посаженной в незапамятные времена гномами, эльфами и людьми в знак дружбы и согласия торгового Севера.   
  
— Туда, — коротко бросил он. Балин молча кивнул и пошел за ним.   
  
Взошла луна — огромная, сияющая, как серебряный щит. Кили улыбнулся ей, вспомнив Тауриэль, и первый разговор с ней — через решетку темницы, и свою шутку с рунным камнем, и белый свет вечности… Тауриэль казалась совсем юной, когда говорила о таких вещах. Прекрасной и юной. А когда они были вместе — то недолгое время, когда Кили уже оправился от своих ран, но еще не принял своего долга — она была как мягкое сияние свечи, и Кили все время тянулся к ней, и Тауриэль металась и замирала, а лицо ее расцветало беззащитным счастьем…  
  
В день, когда она покинула Эребор, шел мелкий густой снег. Заметал следы, засыпал прямые тонкие плечи и длинную косу с тонкой золотой гривной на конце.  
  
_«Брось в реку, когда не захочешь больше помнить меня».  
  
«Я лучше обменяю ее на новый лук»._  
  
Тауриэль улыбается. Глаза ее блестят от сухих вдовьих слез.  
  
— Мы пришли, — сказал Балин, тронув его за рукав.  
  
Кили тряхнул головой, и ночные тени обступили его. Белый свет луны лился на изломанные ветви, холодный ветер шелестел в молодых клейких листочках. Пахло одуряюще — влажной землей и камнями, старой гарью, смолой и откуда-то совсем тонко — цветущей черемухой. Кили тронул толстый ствол дуба, посмотрел на пальцы, на которых остался темный след.  
  
— Надо же, — прошептал он.   
  
— Да, — ответил Балин тихо.   
  
Костер они разводить не стали, будто боясь сглазить пробивающуюся сквозь золу и пепел новую жизнь. Балин вынул из мешка две печеные рыбы и кусок хлеба. Они поели в молчании. Мечи, вытащенные из ножен, тускло сияли в лунном свете. Потом Балин задремал, откинув седую голову на древесный ствол. Кили, закутавшись в теплый плащ, смотрел в серебристую тьму, вслушивался, не хрустнет ли ветка, не донесется ли чей-то голос. Но тихо было вокруг, тихо и холодно, и ни единый звук не нарушал зыбкого благоухающего покоя рощи.   
  
Так они просидели всю ночь. Луна потускнела, а кромка неба стала светлее, и медленно наливались золотом облака. Кили, который так и не сомкнул глаз, потряс Балина за плечо.   
  
— Что?.. — вскинулся старик.  
  
— Ничего, — устало вздохнул Кили. — Скоро рассвет.   
  
Балин завозился, достал из-за пазухи фляжку. Глотнул сам и передал Кили.  
  
— Значит, наваждение все-таки оставило этот мир да и тебя заодно, — сказал он, пряча глаза. — Это хорошо.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Кили. — Хорошо. Я отойду на минутку, а потом пойдем назад.  
  
— Угу, — промычал Балин, убирая фляжку да плотнее запахивая плащ.   
  
Кили зашел за широкий ствол и облегченно вздохнул: ему уже давно хотелось отойти по нужде. Но почему-то он не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места, все сидел и сидел, пялился в темноту, ожидая, что вот-вот выйдет кто-то из ночной тьмы… Рассветный ветерок шевелил сухие ветки, шуршал молоденькой листвой, дышал, перекатывая угольки. Кили застегнул штаны, тряхнул головой.   
  
— Аашшш…  
  
Он медленно обернулся. Зеленоватое лицо блестело и лоснилось, будто кожа была натянута слишком туго. Дрогнули тонкие веки, закрылись и открылись мертвые белые глаза.  
  
— Кили… Мне холодно…  
  
Рука сама собой ткнулась в пояс, нашаривая рукоять меча — но меча не было, меч без ножен остался лежать там, под дубом, рядом с Балином. Он осторожно шагнул назад. Оглушающе громко треснула ветка. Фили слепо повел головой, будто принюхиваясь, выставил вперед руку с длинными когтями.  
  
— Не уходи…  
  
Фили шагнул к нему. Запахло кислятиной, илистым дном, стоячей водой. Сухо хрустнуло — Фили протянул к нему вторую руку. Одно изогнутое плечо у него было выше другого. Ключица сломана, отстраненно подумал Кили, делая еще шаг назад. Два. Три. Фили шел к нему, приоткрыв рот, обдавая тяжелым запахом выкисшей кожи…  
  
— Кили!!!  
  
Он не успел ничего понять, только уловил свист стали в воздухе. Фили остановился, помотал головой. Завел руку за спину и вытянул из плеча кинжал. Кили слышал, как скрежещут по железу и заскорузлой коже синеватые когти. Фили поднял голову, сморщился обиженно. Кили будто ударило в сердце — такой родной была эта тень на страшном одутловатом лице. Балин за спиной Фили поднял меч.  
  
— Стой!  
  
— Кили, ты не можешь рисковать!  
  
— Нет! Отойди, слышишь, отойди от него!  
  
Фили склонил голову набок. Кинжал лежал у него в руке неловко, как-то боком, и Кили снова задохнулся от боли. Нож выскользнул из ладони Фили и упал на обожженную землю в редких пятнах едва живой травы.   
  
— Не гони меня, брат, — сказал Фили устало.  
  
Мир сжался, будто перед выстрелом, когда Кили четко видел только цель, а все вокруг обращалось в мешанину цветных пятен. Сейчас во всем мире был только Фили и белобородая тень за его плечом.  
  
_«Только ты можешь…»_  
  
Пальцы не слушались. Он рванул застежку плаща. Затрещала ткань, спину окатило холодом. Кили медленно, будто во сне, шагнул вперед и набросил плащ на плечи Фили. И едва успел подхватить тело, упавшее ему на руки. Глухо стукнуло под ладонью. Зашлось. Остановилось…  
  
— Фили!  
  
Фили свернуло в судороге, изогнуло пополам. Кили рухнул на колени, не выпуская его из объятий. Что-то брызнуло ему в глаза, он отер их тыльной стороной ладони. Кровь. Кили зарычал, уложил на землю бьющееся тело.  
  
— Балин, дай что-нибудь!   
  
Горсть листьев ткнулась ему в ладонь. Ветхая одежда сама расступилась под пальцами, обнажая светлеющую на глазах кожу и глубокую рану в сломанном плече, из которой толчками вытекала кровь. Кили перехватил брата под мышки, чтобы приподнять повыше. Фили завыл, тряся грязными патлами — и обмяк.  
  
— Ключица сломана, — сказал Балин сипло. — И еще Махал знает что. Ты помнишь, как он…  
  
— Азог насквозь его проткнул, — сквозь зубы ответил Кили, лихорадочно разрывая грязную рубашку. И увидел длинный кривой рубец на солнечном сплетении.  
  
Он поднял взгляд на Балина. Балин плакал.  
  
— С этим не выживают, — растерянно сказал Кили. — Как же…   
  
— А он и не выжил, — ответил Балин и склонился над Фили. Слезы закапали на бледную, покрытую веснушками кожу. — Значит, эта глупая легенда была все-таки правдой…  
  
— Какая легенда?!  
  
— Что на самом деле Махал отправляет обратно тех, кто погиб раньше, чем им было определено судьбой. К тем, кому они дороги. Чтобы они приняли. Забрали их назад. Ори. Бедный мой мальчик, прости меня…  
  
Фили застонал и открыл глаза — серые, затуманенные болью.  
  
— Кили…  
  
— Я здесь, здесь, — забормотал он, сжимая в ладони руку брата с отросшими, будто у похороненного мертвеца, ногтями.  
  
— Ты… меня…  
  
— Тише, Фили. Все будет хорошо, я здесь, с тобой…   
  
— Я пойду в Эребор. — Балин встал. Слезы все еще текли по его лицу. — Приведу помощь. Оина.   
  
Кили кивнул. На Балина он не смотрел — смотрел на брата, на его изможденное лицо, на кое-как перетянутое грязной тряпкой плечо и спутанные в паклю волосы. Фили дрожал, и он крепче прижимал его к себе, осторожно кутал в плащ и шептал, что все кончилось, и теперь все обязательно будет хорошо, потому что другое все — оно больше не придет, а потом он запутался и замолчал.  
  
— Ты чего… плачешь-то?.. — спросил Фили.   
  
Кили замотал головой и стал гладить его по волосам.  
  
— Совсем ты… у меня… маленький, — выдохнул Фили и закрыл глаза.

fin


End file.
